To increase the data rate and/or throughput of wireless communications, wireless signals may be transmitted using more than one transmit antenna over more than one spatial channel utilizing the same frequency subcarriers. These systems are sometimes referred to multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems and may exploit the multipath diversity between the antennas. Conventional MIMO systems may encode the signals using convolutional encoding and/or Viterbi encoding, however these techniques are sensitive to antenna separation and antenna fading correlation.
Thus there are general needs for apparatus and methods for increasing the data rate and/or throughput of wireless communications.